Wild Boys
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin Obiwan star wars slash fiction hurt comfort set in the Clone wars


Title: Wild Boys  
Author: Hyyp Chick  
Pairing:Anakin/Obi-wan  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the boys, this is all just make believe  
Summary: It's Obi-wan and Anakin. It's an NC-17. It's been given a title from a Duran Duran song. Seriously what more do you need to know about it?

The freighter they were travelling on had made the jump to hyperspace almost two hours ago. Anakin, drained from the fight and pissed from watching his Delta get blown into unidentifiable shards of metal, collapsed exhaustedly onto one of the beds in one of the cabins aboard the ship.

His eyes were heavily lidded with sleep but the prickle of tears that threatened to spill from them kept him from falling into that much needed stupor.

He turned his worn body with strained effort towards the solitary of the dirty-grey wall as he heard the door hiss open; his damp cloak hugging him in furls of fabric, his sodden locks snaking around the soft skin of his neck, his eyes crying their salty liquor against his will trailing rivulets down his wind battered cheeks only to be dismissed by a fierce sense of pride with blood ripped knuckles.

He felt the bed depress behind him and a firm comforting hand massage his shoulder but he flicked it away contemptuously dragging the thick dark cloak over his painfully hunched form; he was Anakin Skywalker and he could cope with life on the battlefield, he didn't need a Comforter.

Obi-wan sighed silently as he pooled his hands in his lap, resigned to expect this reaction from a Jedi built in the moulds of Pride and Arrogance; resigned to be shut out yet again from the turmoil that welled in his young protégé.

"Anakin we did all we could, we saved as many as we could" He offered by way of comfort, but his words reverberated hollowly against the silent walls that met them.

"We didn't do enough" came Anakin's harsh bitten reply as a bloodied fist slammed brutally into the decaying prison of his surroundings.

Obi-wan didn't even flinched at the outburst, he'd seen it enough times since the inception of the war, it just made his heart weep a little longer and the twisting knot that was slowly suffocating his devotion to the Order pull a little tighter; an anger and frustration thrust towards the Jedi for leading them into this stupid war, for leading Anakin into this stupid war and making him a warrior, a general, and raping all the innocence and youth the young slave from Tatooine had had left.

He thought back to his childhood on Coruscant. Days spent running around the Temple making friends or whiling away the time with curiosity, learning about a million and one species and their planets and their customs in the archives, a sense of wonderment pushing him to train hard so he would become a Padawan and one day fly out to such far flung worlds and amaze at their beauty first hand.

The times with Qui-gon when they would just sit and talk, his Master perfectly content to sate his young apprentice's curiosity with his knowledge of the universe and tales of where he'd been and the things he had seen. Weeks spent together on various worlds, some luscious and green, some filled with the ocean, some overcome with an abundance of exotic flora and fauna; all seeped in history, legend, culture, and art, Obi-wan there just to explore and marvel at their beauty, his Force sensitivity awash with the joy.

Anakin had never known such pleasure. He'd spent the first half of his life in slavery only for Qui-gon to come along and snatch him from the arms of the mother he dearly loved before Qui-gon got himself killed and left him in the care of a man he barely knew.

Obi-wan had tried to settle Anakin into the Temple but the boy found it difficult to make friends, he was years in maturity ahead of his peers, he'd seen and done more in his lifetime than most trial-ready Padawans yet he didn't have the knowledge where it mattered, knowledge of the Force, and much to Obi-wan's disappointment he was ridiculed and teased because of it.

Anakin had no trouble in learning how to wield a lightsaber and he was even then the best star pilot in the galaxy but he wasn't much of a one for rules and his emotions got the better of him nine times out of ten. His peers avoided him because he was dangerous and reckless, the Knights pitied him because he was prideful and foolish, and the Masters put up with him because Obi-wan had made a promise to Qui-gon Jinn. Obi-wan began to think that he was the only Jedi capable of seeing who Anakin Skywalker was, and what he had the potential to become.

He had wanted to take Anakin away from the Temple and show him the beauty that existed on all the planets in every system; beauty that matched that of Naboo and some that exceeded it. Train him to become a Jedi in an environment that suited the Padawan; a place with deep cool lakes, wide open spaces, unadulterated skies begging for the steam trail of some ship or another, and not a single trace of sand.

Obi-wan looked over the boy, his body convulsing with the effort of not crying his pains, his knuckles bloodied from the punch as battle torn wounds reopened and bled their thick claret over his hand and the sheets on which it lay.

He smoothed his touch calmly along Anakin's arm feeling the damp and gritted cloth of his cloak rub like glass paper against his palm until he reached the young Knight's wrist. Wrapping his strong fingers around it he lifted Anakin's hand to his mouth and gentle began to lap away the hurt as a dog might lick its wounds, laying ghosted kisses to the broken skin as he held the boy's hand with both of his, caressing the tired aches from Anakin's fingers.

Anakin's body stilled with the loving touch and tired he rolled onto his back watching as his Obi-wan kissed the whole world better. Their eyes didn't meet; they could never meet just as the men could never speak of what it was that happened between them. It would start like this, gentle kisses, soft caresses, and more often than not it would end in heat and sweat, sated desire and ragged breathing but they would never speak of it because words made it real whilst in its silence it remained surreal; it was forbidden, a deadly sin of their Order, but they both accepted it willingly when it came because they both understood the need of it, the desire, the desperate want to feel loved by the other.

Obi-wan placed Anakin's hand on his hip and leant over his slender figure to press his lips firmly against the Knight's own, swollen and purpled from the fight or the crash Obi-wan didn't know which. Anakin relaxed into the contact glad to feel his Master close to him, bunting into his touch as the Jedi Master fingered his sullied and dirty locks.

"We need to get those wounds cleaned up before they get infected" Obi-wan insisted laying a last loving kiss to Anakin's lips before beckoning the boy to his feet. Anakin followed silently as Obi-wan took his hand in his and led him from the room to the medical stores.

The freighter didn't have a bay suitable for treatment on account of it being a freight ship, instead in had a small white room that looked sickeningly sterile and smelt heavily of the disinfectant that kept it that way. If Anakin had had a dead cat handy to swing he couldn't have swung it successfully in this room allocated to medical supplies. It was stuffed full of cupboards brimming with drugs and equipment that Anakin wasn't sure the freighter pilots even knew a use for, and set in the counter top was a hand basin. The only other thing to adorn the claustrophobic space was an orange chair more suited to a refectory and in all honesty probably swiped from one.

Anakin shook himself free of his water-laden cloak and let it sink to an untidy heap on the floor before kicking it away like a bad smell into a corner of the room. He then liberated himself of his utility belt and tunic discarding them in much a similar fashion. Obi-wan eased him carefully into the refectory chair, mindful of the swelling bruises that coated Anakin's skin, and began to search for bacta patches, soap, and dressings.

Anakin watched intently as the Jedi Master concocted a solution of the thick sickly-sweet fluid, using a cloth to cleanse Anakin's battered body before sealing patches to the worst of the wounds and soaking swabs of dressings to swathe his bloodied hands with. Anakin smiled contently lost in the loving care and attention his best friend paid him as he set about healing his battle-worn skin.

"Right" Obi-wan announced proudly as he finished with the last patch "Now to do something about that hair"

Anakin chuckled as he ran his fingers through his tussled locks feeling the grit and grime and sweat and rain sticky on his digits. Obi-wan wordlessly straddled the Knight seating himself in his lap and leant over his shoulder to fill the basin with hot soapy water, Anakin nuzzling at the crook of his neck as he did so licking moistly at the warm skin he found there.

Anakin's hands trailed over Obi-wan's tunic, pulling his frame needily into his torso desperate to feel the weight of his Master against him before settling his touch on the older man's ass, petting pleading as he rubbed up wantonly against him. Obi-wan smiled back lasciviously as he ground his hips deep into Anakin in return, eliciting an inaudible purr from the boy as he did so.

"Head back" Obi-wan demanded as he turned the tap off.

Anakin did as commanded, arching his body so he could tilt his head into the fresh warm water, moaning against the heat of Obi-wan's chest as it pressed against him, fiddling deftly with his fingers to relieve Obi-wan of his leggings and he of his own as love-lust overtook him. Wanting to feel his Master's need dig into his belly as Obi-wan poured water through his tresses, massaging out the thick coat of dirt that clung to them and clawing his nails lustfully against Anakin's scalp letting him know that his advances were needed, appreciated, and that he wanted more.

Anakin searched in Obi-wan's utility belt for the tube of gel they never acknowledged existed, slicking his palm with its cool fluid before wrapping it around the shaft of Obi-wan's cock and stroking fervently, desperately, frenziedly as tepid water dribbled over his ears quickly replaced with a hot mouth, grazing teeth, and a salacious tongue.

Husky, deep throated growls escaped the impassioned Knight as he bucked wantonly into Obi-wan's ministrations, dunking his mane further into the pool of cleansing water, lathering Obi-wan's length in a fury of need. Obi-wan dragged wolfish kisses over Anakin's cheek, his neck, his lips, his jaw, sliding one hand down the young boy's body to beg shamelessly for the feel of Anakin inside of him.

Anakin needed no persuasion, too consumed by concupiscence to require asking twice. He smeared the greasy oil over his erection and pulled Obi-wan on top of him, burying himself deep within the Jedi's body as he gasped with pleasure. Obi-wan wailed brazenly as he threw his head back with heated passion, mouth agape and teeth worrying his bottom lip as he became submersed in the power and ardour of the sex. Anakin thrusting violently into him and Obi-wan riding him back with as much abandon pinning him to the cheap little chair with a firm grip to his shoulders, Anakin raking nails into his back with one hand as the other teased his cock to the edge of a needy abyss; fast, hard, furious, passionate, until Obi-wan could hold release no more and came spilling hot trickles of semen over Anakin's nimble fingers, feeling the boy come just as vehemently inside of him.

Obi-wan collapsed with satiation against the heaving body of his comrade as he let Anakin pull out of him and hug him close to his sweat soaked skin. Obi-wan drained the water from the basin and rung the saturation from Anakin's tightly curled locks before dismounting him, cleaning up and re-dressing in the blink of an eye. Anakin pulled his leggings back up to his waist, conscious of the shifting atmosphere that inevitably developed between them when all was said and done. He leant forward to rest his forearms on his thighs; droplets of water skating down his back as he watched Obi-wan straighten himself out from the corner of his eye.

"Those wounds should heal quickly, just give them a good night's sleep" Obi-wan commented from the need of having to say something to break the silence than enveloped them.

Anakin nodded, chewing nonchalantly on the end of his thumb, the scent and taste of his Master still evident there.

"I…" Obi-wan sighed; it was too much to say it. "You did well today out there Anakin, I'm proud of you"

Anakin welled with a sense of pride and turned his gaze to meet with Obi-wan's.

"I…thank you" He said after a pause, hoping Obi-wan could read what he hadn't said back.

The Jedi Master smiled and nodded before turning to the door.

"Get some rest Anakin you'll need all your strength, this war is far from over"

And then he was gone and Anakin was left alone with yet another memory of yet another time when Obi-wan had loved him; and he would treasure these memories until Obi-wan could finally find it in him to say it out loud.


End file.
